Pottermania Strikes EA
by The Lost Marauderettes
Summary: Ally: well this is what happens when HP chars and Jessi comes to my school......have fun! read and review too please! Jessi: I just upped the rating. Nothing bad tho...
1. Period 1

Potter-Mania Strikes EA! A/N: THIS IS WRITTEN FOR MY SANITY! IF YOU THINK ITS FUNNY OR SUMTHING THAS GREAT IF YOU DON'T THAT'S OPKAY TOO.review if you want..Written by Bellezza and Jessi Lupin Disclaimer: I don't own n e thing related to Hp.. Or my school, friends, and teachers.  
  
Summary: Somehow, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Seamus, and Dean get transported to Muggle America and end up at East Allegheny Jr./Sr. High School. Where they meet my friends and me. My friends and I help them get along at EA. I suck at summaries..  
  
As I was walking down the science hall to my locker one morning I saw six very familiar looking people. Then it hit me. People from Harry Potter! Dean, Seamus, Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco to be exact. I slowly approached them. Harry spotted me first. "Hello. Um, would you mind telling us where we are?" He asked. I laughed.  
  
"You're in America. East Allegheny Jr./Sr. High School. Located in Pennsylvania. I'm Allyson Cifone" I replied. They went around introducing themselves.  
  
"What grade are you in Allyson? And why are you wearing muggle clothes?" Hermione asked. "I thought you were the smart one! I'm in seventh grade and I'm a muggle." I responded leading them towards my locker. I opened my locker and Seamus pointed to a picture of my friend Christina yawning. "Who's that? She's hot." He wondered aloud. "That's Christina Comunalle. She's single.go for it." I said to him. I started telling them about my school and my friends when Payne walked up. He gave me a nice look.  
  
"Hello Jimmy." I said through gritted teeth.  
  
"Hey Ally" he responded smiling, which made me even more upset.  
  
"Don't even try to come and be nice to me! You had your chance to explain and you chose not too" I threw him a dirty look as he walked away. As my friends came to their lockers I explained what happened and they agreed to help the others. Nicole(AKA Nikki) took Seamus with the help of Christina. Nicolee took Ron. Kayla took Dean and Hermione. I was left with Draco and Harry. I walked to first period with Luke as normal, but was stared at because of the two strange looking people at my side. I walked into Academic Support. Just as I took my seat there was a knock on the door. "Come in," Mr. Frank said looking up. A girl with sandy brown hair walked in. "Hi," she said. "I'm the new student. The principal told me that this was my first class." "Oh, so you're Jessica, right?" he asked. The girl nodded. "Okay, go stand over by my desk. I'll be with you in a minute." She nodded and walked over to his desk. He explained what we were doing today. Jessica poked some of the stuff on his desk. He finished and walked back over to her. They started talking and her eyes went wide. "Bicycle wheels?" she said. He nodded. "Okay," she said. "Can I go sit down now?" she asked. "Sure," he said.  
  
"Bicycle wheels," she muttered quietly to herself. "Mind if I sit here?" she asked gesturing to the seat next to me. "Not at all," I responded, "I'm Allyson.... You can call me Ally" "Oh. I'm Jessica, but you can call me Jessi. Everyone does, including some of my fifth grade teachers..." she trailed off sitting down. I smiled at her kindly, and said, "what do you have next?" "Um," she took out her schedule. ,"Orchestra, You?" "I have orchestra next too, what do you play?" "Violin," she said, "but I'm a beginner. I think I made my cat go deaf when I was practicing earlier." She giggled nervously. I laughed with her, "I'm sure you'll do fine. Today we have full orchestra meaning we get to play with the sucky band" "Thanks for your support. At least I don't have to sit next to Michael anymore. He kept accusing me of poking him in the eye, even though it was true." She smiled. "Would you show me around? You know, after class. My school wasn't so big, so I'm not really used to it." "Sure, I'll introduce you to some of the people in our grade. Most of them suck" "Eh, none of them can be as bad as some of the people I know." "HEY WHAT ABOUT US!?" Draco screamed. Harry bopped him with my messenger bag. "Shut up!!!" he screamed.The girl stared at them. "Are.....are you Harry Potter? And Draco Malfoy...?" "Yes, Yes we are" said Harry. "Good," she said. She grabbed one of her text books and hit Draco over the head with it. "I'm Jessica Saaranen and, for the record, I hate you. Not you Harry, him," she said motioning to Draco who was rubbing his head. Just as Ally was cracking up, the bell rang. "Off to orchestra we go!" 


	2. Period 2

PotterMania Strikes EA! Chapter 2: Orchestra A/n: woop Chappy 2.My second period class. Orchestra Disclaimer; I STILL DON'T OWN ANYTHING!!  
  
Jessi grabbed her stuff. "Which way?"  
  
"Just follow me" I told her. I lead her down the steps past the Industrial arts room and cafeteria and to the auditorium. We met Jimmy there as I usually do everyday. "Hi," she said. She seemed to consider what to say. "Ever heard of fanfiction?" "Yes! I love it!" I said as I hugged Jimmy. "Really!? Do you write any?" she asked as she watched me. she seemed excited. "NO one I know knows what fanfics are!" "Yeah I write, I have an account so do my 4 other friends! DO you write?" I asked. This was getting intresting. "Yeah," she said smiling. "My pen name's Jessi Lupin. Are you registered at Fanfiction.Net? If you are I'll review some of you're fics!" My mouth dropped. "You're Jessi Lupin? I'm Bellezza! Oh my God! I've talked to you before!" "Oh my God!" she said hugging me. "I've wanted to meet you for ever!!!!" I hugged back" Ditto!" Jimmy stood there giving me an odd look. "Hey I'm going before Wink gets the gun" he said and kissed me before walking to band. Harry and Draco stared at us. "What's fanfiction?" Harry asked. "Oh Potter, stop being an idiot," Draco said. "It's....it's......it's....." Jessi let go of me and started laughing at the look on Draco's face. "Sorry," she said still giggling. "I'm easily amused." We walked in. "This is waaaay bigger than Tawas," she said looking around. "Yeah, for how crappy our school is, our orchestras kick ass" I responded. I walked up on stage and set my stuff down. "Go you," she said. "Our school seemed so big to me. But this...." "Is nothing compared to Hogwarts," Draco said. "But--" I was talking!" Jessi said. "Or do you need to meet Ty?" She winked at me. I busted out laughing almost dropping my violin, which I got from the back. "Whoop," Jessi said. "I make people laugh." I just smiled and when to Mr. Erlich, The new orchestra director. "Mr. Bir- I mean Mr Erlich This Is Jessica shes a new second violinist" "Hi," Jessi said quietly. "Nice to meet you." "He-JUSTIN!! NO DONT DO THAT", he said as he ran towards the drummer about to throw rosin across the room. Jessi started laughing. "Go Justin," she muttered to herself. She turned toward me. "I laugh at anything...: "Its okay..I do too. Rosin's just really expensive" I said and walked to my seat. "Any idea where I sit?" Jessi asked looking around. "I'm guessing last chair 'cause you're new" I said as I lead her to her seat. "Heh, you just saved the school from the horrible violinist that is me," she said. I laughed. "Everyone have potential. I'll help you if you need it. You'll get really good" She smiled. "I prefer poking Ty with my bow thingy. I'm not good at names of stuff. I'll have to remember all this stuff..." "Its called the bow. You got it right. Now, What have you played before?" I asked "Erm....." "Oh God," Draco muttered. Before Jessi could even raise her hand Harry hit him over the head. Hard. "That works too," Jessi said. " Have you ever even heard Farendole?" I asked showing her the piece of music that was full of 16th notes and slurs. "Um.... I'm much better suited at piano, but how horrible can I be?" "Maybe, you should just listen today and you can comeover and i*ll help you!" I Smiled. "That'll work," she said relieved. "Tawas doesn't have an orchastra, so I just started playing the violin over the summer." "Thats cool. I've been around them my whole life. The first song i ever played was memory. Well I gotta go fix my tuning job.Wait for me after" I said as i walked up to my chair. She smiled and took out a book and began to read until class started. Orchestra started and they played through their concert schedual which was Variant, Fiddles, Skywalker, Skydancer, Trepak, Rock Rock then Farendole. She sat amazed and then an evil grin crept onto her face. She grabbed a piece of paper and began to write quickly, looking up every few minutes. After, Mr. Erlich let us out early I walked to Jessi. "What are you writing? I saw you every time I looked back" "Oh," she said with an evil grin. "I was writing a letter to my friend back in Tawas. Our band sucks compared to yous. Or any elses." I laughed. "Our band sucks too.. Just not with out orchestra" "I resent that! We do not suck!" Jimmy said as he heard me say that. She smiled. "We don't have orchestra. Just band. Lousy band. With preverted Micheal, Our school sucked." "We have perverted guys too. RIGHT PAYNE?" I screamed. Payne just nodded. She flinched. "I sense a seething hatred, am I right?" I nodded. "Yes I hate him more than Anything because he tryed to rape me on Halloween." Her eyes went wide. "I have an evil cat at my house if you want me to sick it on him." "Ty?!!?" I said. She nodded. "But he's actulally kind nice. He licks butter. Wait that's Ozzy. We have too many animals." She turned to Harry and Draco. "So, my slimy Slytherin, how are you?" Draco shuddered "Why must you call me that!?" Jessi smiled. "Cuz if I call you anything else I'll must likely get kicked out. Did I mention that I hate you?" "Yes, you did. Numerous times." Draco responded. At least I got my point across. Um, how old are you?" she asked. "Sixteen" They both said in unison. "Oh." she said. "Okay then, I was kinda hoping you were a little younger... And you, Malfoy, don't ask." Jessi looked slightly hurt. "Where are we off to now?" she asked. "I have math, what dew you have?" I asked. "Math.... Give me your schedule," she said. I handed it over and she looked them over. "Well, we have the same classes so all I have ta do is follow you around!" I laughed. "Great! I can have a chance to tell you about our school" "Woop." she said smiling again. "So happy I don't have pre algebra. Not only would I be confused, I, being nice, would be stuck with one of them, unless of course it was Harry. That'd be okay," she said. "That's next year. But knowing me I'll be in scholastic math next year" I said. "You too?" Jessi said. I nodded. "Yeah,. Mr. Silanoff hates me. "eh, my fifth and sixth grade teachers had it in for me. I hung out with the wong crowd according to them." "But then again," she added, "their definition of wrong crowd would be me." "Oh...I'm just a bitch." I said. She smiled. "Well," she said, "I wouldn't say I was a bitch. Just basically the wrong crowd-ish." She sighed. "I almost had a boyfriend...." But the whole moving thing kinda ended it." "Aw! Well, theres plenty of guys here for you to choose from!" She smiled. "Yay. Now, in math. What are you studying?" I shrugged. "I don't pay attention! Um. I think we're doing something converting or whatnot". She shrugged. "I hope to pass just cuz." "So, my slimy Slytherin friend," Jessi said making Draco shudder, "has your father broken out of Azakaban yet?" "Not yet, hes working on it though!" Draco responded laughing. She sighed. "Of course." She smaked him over the head again. "What was that for!?!" he shouted rubbing his head. "Your attitude," she replied. 


End file.
